


Bring It On

by Larry5everbtches



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Closeted Character, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Older Harry, Panic Attacks, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, cheerleading, louis's bum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry5everbtches/pseuds/Larry5everbtches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry is a senior in high school and co-captain of the Holmes Chapel High School Trojans cheerleading squad. Louis is starting his freshman year at HCHS and wants to join the team as well. Harry shows him all the moves… in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarai. I'd do anything for my best friend.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sarai.+I%27d+do+anything+for+my+best+friend.).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me, I'm new to Ao3 and writing fanfics!

“LouisLouisLouisLouisLouis WAKE UP!”

This was not the way Louis wanted to be woken up. AT ALL. With the shrill voice still ringing in his ears, he slowly opened his crystal blue eyes, burning a hole into the back of Eleanor’s head as she jumped and twirled around the room. He mentally cursed the lively brunette.

“IT’S A VERY IMPORTANT DAY AND YOU NEED BREAKFAST AND WATER AND TO STRETCH AND WE NEED TO PICK OUT YOUR OUTFIT AND GET THERE EARLY OMG THIS YEAR IS GONNA BE SO GREAT”

Louis agreed that it was indeed an important day. But that didn’t make it any easier for him to get up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, pushed the fringe off his face, and grinned sleepily at his best friend. “El… calm your nonexistent tits. I’m awake.” 

Eleanor spun around and smiled brightly. “Even your depreciating comments can’t faze me today, Tomlinson. I’ve been waiting for this day since last year!” Eleanor had been a cheerleader since sixth grade and Louis’s friend since kindergarten. She’s wanted Louis to try out forever. She knew with his defined arms and gymnast’s background, he’d be a perfect fit with some fine tuning. So when he finally agreed to give it a go for his first high school year, she’d taught him the finer points of motions, jumps, and belting cheers out from his diaphragm. 

“I know love. Let’s go eat something with uh... complex carbohydrates and protein did you say?” 

Eleanor nodded. “The carbs are for storing energy, and the protein is for preserving muscle power. So maybe like oatmeal with peanut butter and banana…”

They walked into the kitchen to find Jay making assorted breakfast food. “Fuck it.” Louis grinned, winking at Eleanor. “I’m eating pancakes.”  
Louis gave his mother a hug, chose three chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, and smothered them in maple syrup with a huge smile on his face. Eleanor shook her head and spooned some oatmeal into a bowl. “Why do I even try?” she muttered. 

∞

After her tryout, Eleanor bounded out of the gymnasium with her ponytail flipping behind her head. “How do you think you did?” Louis asked.  
“Well, I think my cheer and dance went well, but I chickened out of doing my full and did a round-off-back handspring- tuck. That should be enough right?” She was a bundle of nervous energy, which made Louis smile, yet caused his stomach to churn with anxiety at the same time. “I went to all your games and competitions last year remember? You’re a star! You’ve totally got it.” 

“NEXT”

Eleanor gave Louis a quick hug and shoved him through the gymnasium doors. “Thanks Lou. Kill it out there!” 

∞

“Pretty good, wasn’t she? I gave her 45 out of 50.”  
Harry didn’t even look up from his paper. “She was alright. About a 41 or so.”  
He shook his hair and pushed his bangs off his face before turning to his sister and fellow captain. “How about you, Gemma?”  
She grinned. “El’s a sweetie, but I was hoping she would have gained more tumbling before she came back. She told me she had a full. But, everything else was almost perfect and I gave her a 48.”  
Harry and Gemma were twins, but had virtually zero similarities beyond their emerald green eyes and love for cheer. She was cutesy and giggly and had a new boyfriend every couple of months. Harry could be a flirt; but only when there was something he wanted. He tended to be serious and a bit of a perfectionist. He’d only had one serious boyfriend, and found frivolous flings to be a waste of time and feelings; though he wasn’t opposed to a casual fuck to relieve stress once in a while. 

“Call the next person in, won’t you Harry?” Cara Delevingne, the third captain, ordered. 

“NEXT”

A small boy stumbled in the room and Harry rolled his eyes. “A clumsy freshman, great.” He whispered to Gemma. “This should be interesting.” “Oh, be nice.” She retorted. “At least he’s kind of cute.”  
Harry gave the younger boy a closer look and found that she was quite correct. He was VERY cute actually, breathtakingly so. He wore low slung burgundy shorts and a tight HCHS t-shirt that showed off his defined muscles. He smiled kind of nervously, lightly crinkling his stunning blue eyes.  
“Hi sweetie, name and year?” Cara asked.  
“I’m Louis Tomlinson, first year.” He chirped in a high, sing-song voice.  
“And why do you want to be a cheerleader, Louis?” Harry drawled in his Cheshire accent.  
Louis visibly gulped. “Well, ah, I’ve been coming to Eleanor’s competitions for a while and it looked fun? I guess?”  
“He’s in for the ride of his life if he thinks this is all fun and games.” Harry thought to himself. “We do some pretty hard shit, Louis. Think you can handle it?” he smirked.  
The younger boy blushed. “Um, well, I mean, I can handle a lot of hard… things.”  
Harry tried to keep himself from barking with laughter but failed miserably, placing his forehead on the judge’s table. Gemma took it upon herself to regain control of the situation. “Okay, Louis, let’s see your most advanced tumbling sequence.” She ordered. “Right.” Louis obliged, making his way to the edge of the tumbling mat. Then he walked to the center. By now, Harry had lifted his head back up and was intently watching the freshman. “You know, typically people start at the end of the mat..?” “SHHH” Gemma and Cara silenced Harry simultaneously. All eyes were on Louis as they pondered his strange choice to start in the middle, wondering what his next move would be. Louis paused for a bit, and then started. He did two back handsprings and a full to one end of the map, only to take the rebound and resume with a front tuck step out, round off back handspring, layout. He landed perfectly, arms above his head, his v-line peaking under his shirt. All three judges stared in awe for a good long while before clearing their throats and writing down some notes. They usually made a point not to show any emotion during tryouts. “Good. Now go on to the dance.” Louis’s moves reflected hip-hop more than cheer. However, you could see the potential, as his movements were sharp; and his jumps were high. His style of dance also brought something a bit refreshing to the plate. His hips seemed to have a mind of their own as he rolled and gyrated in a hypnotizing manner. It was positively gorgeous. The things he could do with that body… Harry knew he was supposed to wonder what those hips could do on a competition mat, rather than in his bedroom; but quite honestly, he didn’t care. The pretty little blue-eyed boy was clearly going to make the HCHS Trojans Cheerleading Squad, and Harry would ensure that he had an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

“I told you you’d make it! This year is going to be the absolute shit, I can’t wait!” El squealed, dancing circles around Louis. It was the first day of school, and the list had been posted early in the morning, a bit before their first hour classes. Both Eleanor and Louis were on the squad, and their first practice was after school. “I would be lying if I didn’t say I was a little nervous. I mean, you should have seen the way the captains looked at me. I could tell they thought I was totally incompetent.” Louis admitted.

  
One in particular was judging the fuck out of him. Louis had demanded his name as soon as he exited through the gymnasium doors. “Oh, you mean Harry Styles? He’s dreamy, right?” Eleanor had giggled.

  
“Oh don’t be ridiculous,” Eleanor scolded, pulling Louis out of his flashback. “Everyone’s going to look at you like that. You are a freshman after all.” The bell rang, signaling for everyone to hurry off to their first classes of the day. “See you in maths, Boobear!” Eleanor said over her back as she ran off. “Wait, El!” But she’d already run out of Louis’s sight. He sighed. “Where’s room 225?”

  
Louis didn’t really know many people at HCHS, so he wandered blindly down the halls in search of room 225. Actually, he might as well have been blind, as he was met facefirst with someone’s chest. “Ugh, sorry, I-" Louis was stunned silent as he looked up and made eye contact with Harry Styles. “Watch where you’re going, mate” He smirked. It sounded more teasing than intimidating, but Louis was still on his guard when it came to this guy. “Yeah, sorry. I just couldn’t find my class.” He mumbled, almost incoherently. Harry snatched Louis’ schedule out of his hands. “Room 225?” Harry smirked even harder, revealing his second dimple. “I’m thinking going on the second floor would be a good start.” Louis flushed. There were floors at this school? He wouldn’t let Harry get the best of him, though. “Well, Harold,” he sniveled. “That would be a wonderful idea, if I could find the damn stairs.” Harry’s eyebrows rose at “Harold”. “No one calls me that, Boobear” Louis was blushing before, but his face was flaming now. “C’mon, I have that class now anyways.” Harry grinned, clearly amused. Louis followed reluctantly. “Aren’t you a senior? Why didn’t you take driving education before?” Louis asked. “I was too busy doubling up on science and maths.” Harry responded. “Figured driving would only be relevant as I went to college.” Louis nodded. “That makes sense. Must have been pretty stressful, though.”  
“Only during cheerleading season. Otherwise I actually don’t have much to do.” Harry responded, pushing his messy curls off of his face. “Besides,” He added, turning his head around to gaze at Louis. “I know plenty of ways to de-stress.” Louis almost fell on his face right then and there. The second bell rang. “Sorry, did I make you late?” Louis asked, embarrassed. “Conveniently, we can afford to be a little late. Seeing as you’re a first year student and all.” Harry answered.

  
“Conveniently?”

  
“Yes, I’d like to get to know you better. I am your Team Captain after all.”

  
Harry leaned against a locker. “So tell me, Boobear. Why DO you want to join cheerleading? I mean, besides ‘it seems fun I guess’” Louis blushed for the millionth time that day and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Well, it’s Louis, not Boobear. And… I’m actually not sure why I joined.”  
“So it wasn’t to get in the girls’ skirts?” Harry cocked his eyebrow at Louis.

  
“NO,” Louis started blubbering. “I mean- did you mean wearing them or having sex with them? The girls I mean, having sex with the girls , because I don’t want to do that or you know, wear their skirts, I don’t want that either I just like wanted to cheer with El because I don’t have much friends and I’m not opposed to sex just not with girls like vaginas are kind of gross, you know? Like weird and mushy and-”  
Harry waved his hands in front of Louis’s face before he could go more in depth about his disgust towards female reproductive organs. “Hold up, hold up, hold up. I wasn’t accusing you of anything. There are already two guys on the team who joined for that exact reason. Niall and Liam. But they fell in love with cheerleading more than girls you know? It was kind of infuriating in the beginning actually, they kept dropping flyers because they were getting so ‘distracted’.”

  
Louis tried not to stare as Harry went on talking about the rest of the male cheerleaders. Harry was frustratingly beautiful. Everyone probably wanted to get with Styles, Mr. Curly Hair- Angel Lips- Gorgeous Cheer Captain Styles. He even led people to think stupid things like “angel lips” apparently…

  
“We should probably get back to class.” Harry said, breaking Louis’s train of thought before it could get completely out of hand. Harry put his hand on Louis’s bicep and smiled that stupid perfect smile of his. “Cool talking to you, mate.”

  
Harry was going to be the death of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late! My power's been off for the past two days. I've been to hell and back.

“…so welcome to the Trojan Cheerleading Family. We’re so pumped for another year of games, pep rallies, and kicking ass at State!” The gymnasium exploded in cheers and hollers as Harry finished his speech. “All right team, we’re going to see a LOT of each other this season, so we figured we might as well get to know each other a little bit. So get into two lines facing each other and LET’S SPEED DATE!” Gemma whooped.

Harry’s first partner ended up being Liam. “Who the fuck is this wanker?” He joked. “Oh, c’mon. You know you loooooooove me.” Liam grinned, flinging himself at Harry and making kissy faces. “Ugh. You disgust me. Wonder what Zayn would have to say if he knew we were on a date?” Harry teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Liam stepped back to glare at Harry. “Get off it. We’re not serious or anything.” He asserted. “No? The way you look at him in the hall would say otherwise.” Harry teased, mimicking Liam puppy-dog eyes. Liam blushed. “He’s fit is all. Fitter than any bloke or bird I’ve ever shagged.” He gave Harry a pointed look. “Fuck. You.” Harry scowled. “But I’m better though, right?” He asked. Liam clapped him on the back. “Sure kid. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“SWITCH”

Harry’s next few partners included a trio of blonde freshmen who all had the same high pitched voice and annoying laugh. They were all clearly hitting on him and “so excited to be on the team”. Weirdly enough, their names all started with C’s: Christine, Cheyenne, and Cecelia. Harry was positive he’d keep mixing them up.

Last, but definitely not least, Harry was met face to face with the adorable, bumbling freshman he’d come to know as- “Hey, Boobear.” Louis quickly turned crimson. “I will seriously end you if you call me Boobear one more time.” He growled. Harry found it amusing that Louis blushed so easily. He wondered if the blush spread all over his taut, tanned skin. “If I’m going to stop calling you Boobear, I’m going to need something special to call you.” Louis grumbled, “Why can’t you just call me Louis?” Harry grinned. "Because I'm special." He then snapped his fingers. “I know! I’ll call you ‘Big Booty Louis’!” Harry’s grin met Louis’s scowl, but he could tell that Louis was fighting a grin.

“OKAY, TIME FOR CONDITIONING” Harry jogged off to join the other two captains. “See you around Big Booty Louis!” He said, flashing his signature smirk.

∞

Eleanor went home with Louis after practice, claiming they would do homework, but rather sitting around talking.

“Yeah, the first few practices are basically all conditioning, and then we get into learning routines and stuff. We might also take a few tumbling trips…” Louis was barely listening to her. His mind kept wandering to the day’s events. Flashes of green eyes and big hands kept popping up in his mind, and he visibly shook his head in an attempt to block out the thoughts. “Lou? Are you even listening to me?” Eleanor whined. “Sorry, El. It’s just…” Eleanor smiled. “Oh, I get it. Is it a guy? Spill.”

Louis was really getting sick of this blushing shit. “I mean, not really. Harry was being a dick to me all day,” He started. “HARRY STYLES?” Eleanor interrupted. “He’s bad news, Lou” Louis waved his arms. “Hey, I didn’t say I liked the guy; he was just being a complete asshole today, that’s all.” Louis said. Eleanor raised her eyebrow. “Oh? How so?” Eleanor asked. “Well, for starters, he kept making fun of how I had no idea where I was going.” Louis said. “And then he made me late to class- well actually, it was my fault, but he made us even LATER. AND he called me ‘Big Booty Louis’-“

“Louis.” Eleanor interrupted again. “That’s what we refer to today as flirting.”

Louis’s skin grew cold. Flirting? He’d never even had a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend for that matter, but he knew that girls were a “no” from a very early age.

“Is he even gay?” Louis inquired.

“He’s about as straight as a macaroni noodle.”

Louis gave Eleanor a weird look.“What?”

“Never mind, never mind. The point is, do you like him?” Eleanor asked. “I just said he’s an asshole.” Louis muttered. Eleanor rolled her eyes. “A hot asshole. Hot assholes are the best!” She had a point there. But the idea of having feelings for the confident cheerleading captain gave Louis all sorts of angina. “I don’t know, he’s cute I guess.” He shrugged. “All I’m saying is proceed with caution. He doesn’t do relationships. I just don’t want to see you get hurt.” Eleanor alleged.

Louis wasn’t particularly fond of the idea either. Harry Styles definitely looked the part of heartbreaker, and he certainly wasn’t making things any easier for him.

∞

Harry went to his own house, accompanied by Liam and Niall. “Y’know that short, blonde freshman? Cassidy I think… or was it Christine? Anyways, she gave me her number after practice.” Niall announced, puffing his chest out. “Oy, me too.” Liam chirped. “Same,” Harry said. “Claimed she needed ‘flying tips’.” He scoffed. “That’s what she said to me!” Niall and Liam said simultaneously. Niall pouted. “Damn. Thought I was special.” Harry pinched his cheek. “Awwwwwwwww, Nialler. You know you’re special.” He cooed. “No one could resist that Irish Charm.”Niall beamed.

“Speaking of charm…” Liam interjected, winking at Harry. “That Louis Tomlinson boy was quite fit, huh?” Harry rolled his eyes. “That wasn't even an effective transition.”

“Oh come off it, he couldn’t get a second away from you at practice!” Niall exclaimed. “Like he wanted to.” Harry retorted, running a hand through his messy curls. “But seriously guys. He’s never cheered before. He’s a natural, but he needs a little extra help.” He added.

Niall snorted and Liam rolled his eyes. “Riiiight, ‘extra help’.” “More like ‘sex-tra’ help!”

“More like ‘queer cheer’ help!”

“More like ‘no pants dance’ help!”

“More like ‘fuck and back tuck’ help!”

“More like-“

Liam and Niall were cut off by Harry flinging pillows at them. “Shut up!” He laughed. “Now are we going to do homework, or do I have to kick you out of my house?”


	4. Chapter 4

Louis awkwardly fiddled with his thumbs in physics class as the teacher described the upcoming project. “You and your partner will be expected to form your own project illustrating the properties of Non-Newtonian liquids. Make sure to include…”

“Shit,” Louis thought. “I don’t really talk to anyone here. Why did I have to test into a sophomore and up class?” Louis started scanning the room for possible partners. “Christopher’s cool, but he’s probably going to work with Ella… Kyle still picks his nose and I just CANNOT work with that…” His eyes settled on a dark, mysterious boy working on a drawing in the corner. “He doesn’t really talk to many people either…” “All right class, find your partners and start planning your projects.” Louis bolted to the boy’s desk and plopped down next to him before any of the horny girls in the class could try to get with him. “Zayn right? Partners?” He saw some girls who were making their way over frown and stalk away. “Uhh… yeh, sure mate.” Zayn answered in a heavy accent. “Your name’s Larry or somethin’, right?” Louis scowled. “What the fuck kind of name is Larry?” He answered. Zayn smiled. “Sorry, sorry. I know it starts with an ‘L’ though.” Louis smiled. “Louis. Louis Tomlinson. What are you working on there?” Louis asked, pointing to Zayn’s drawing. Zayn blushed. “Oh this? It’s nothing actually-" “Wait…” Louis looked at the picture closer. “Is that Liam Payne?”

Zayn blushed furiously. “I mean, it’s not like that, we’re just friends, kind of, but…” Louis’s eyes brightened. “Are you going to give it to him? I know him from cheerleading. Are you two dating or something?” Louis interrupted excitedly. “SHHHH!” Zayn slapped his hand over Louis’s mouth. “Not so loud! No one is supposed to know about us.” Zayn whispered. “What? Why?” Louis asked.

Zayn’s face fell. “Liam’s not out yet. He’s pretty ashamed of his sexuality, even though not many people would care. Besides,” He continued, dropping his head and staring at his desk. “My parents can’t know.” Louis’s heart sank. When he’d come out to his mother, he had no idea how she’d react. He couldn’t imagine how he’d feel if his own mother couldn’t accept who he was, and he supposed that’s exactly where Zayn stood.

“Don’t worry,” Louis said, making Zayn glance up, glassy eyed. “Your secret is safe with me.” Louis clapped a hand on Zayn’s shoulder and gave him an eye crinkling smile.

∞

“Alright Trojans! Let’s take it from the top!”

The cheerleading squad was having its first competition practice to get ready for the Bradford Invitational in November. Harry felt right at home as he counted out the motions in time to the music for the rest of his squad. They’d gone over it again and again, and were starting to look pretty on point. Harry’s eyes kept gravitating towards Louis as he did his sassy walks and cute little facials. They had just gotten one of Louis’s tumbling passes in too, and it was incredible. He tumbled to the back of the mat, where Niall and Liam would catch him in a cradle, toss him out, and have him tumble forward. Harry could watch Louis tumble for days, literally. It was like the boy’s powerful body was some sort of machine that refused to keep itself on the ground.

“They look really good right? Should we start working on stunts or go through it a couple more times?” Gemma whispered to Cara and Harry. “I say we move ahead.” Harry responded. He really did think the squad was catching on quickly. Besides, he couldn’t wait to get those hands around Louis as he taught him how to base. The music stopped. “GUYS, IT LOOKS SO, SO, SO GREAT!” Gemma squealed. “Okay, let’s stunt bitches!”

They’d planned to get four one-mans up, and figured that shouldn’t be a problem. Niall, Liam and Harry were very familiar with their flyers, and they’d found that Eleanor worked with Louis quite well. So they advanced it to a switch-up lib. “Don’t be afraid to just grab her Louis.” Harry said, demonstrating on Eleanor, placing one hand on her ass and the other on her ankle. “And then you squat and toss her up as high as you can.” Louis nodded determinedly. “Okay. I think I’m ready to try it.”

“Spotters, please” Harry called. The whole team gathered around and held their hands up in preparation of any mishaps. Louis kneeled and held Eleanor as a front spotter kneeled down to make a platform for her left foot. “Ready?” Harry said, training his eyes on Louis. Louis nodded. “Okay. 5-6-7-8!”

Harry continued counting as he watched in awe as Louis dipped, thrust Eleanor in the air, and caught her solidly on one foot, without so much as a wobble. The whole team applauded and Louis grinned so wide that his face looked like it would split. “Okay,” Harry started. “Now you’ll just dismount like a normal one-man, popping her up and grabbing her waist tightly as she comes down.” He instructed. “Got it. Ready, 1-2!” Louis called. Eleanor dipped and flew off Louis’s hand cleanly; having her fall slowed as Louis strongly grabbed her waist. “Fuck yes, dude!” Eleanor cheered, giving her best friend a high five. Harry watched the scene with awe. Who was this otherworldly boy who got a one-man switch-up lib on his first try ever? Harry found it extremely sexy. He clapped his hands together. “Okay team; let’s move on to the girls’ group stunts! Boys, take a water break,” As Louis started to jog out of the gym; Harry smacked his ass and whispered in his ear, “Nice job, ‘Big Booty Louis’. Keep it up.” Louis gave him a look that was somewhere between appalled and a bit turned on. Harry laughed to himself. “Oh yeah,” He thought. “It is definitely on.”


	5. Chapter 5

Louis and Eleanor decided to go to McDonalds for breakfast because classes started late that day. After they sat down with their EggMcMuffins and coffee (tea for Louis actually), they spotted Zayn entering the doors and looking around cautiously. He spotted Louis and grinned brightly, making his way over. “Hey mate! Vas happenin’?” He said. “Oh heeeeeeeeeeey,” Eleanor purred, running her eyes all over Zayn. Zayn suddenly looked uncomfortable. “What’s your name, love?” She said, batting her long eyelashes. Zayn looked down, his even longer eyelashes brushing his cheek as he stared at his feet. “Uh, Zayn. Are you Louis’s girlfriend?” Louis almost choked on his McMuffin and Eleanor swatted her hand.

“No, no, we’ve been best friends since forever!” She giggled. “Also, I like boys” Louis added fleetingly. Zayn nodded. “Mind if Liam and I join you?” Zayn asked happily. “Liam? Liam Payne? Oh, yeah, he’s great, call him over!” Eleanor said, pulling Zayn down into their booth. Zayn looked at Louis desperately and Louis fought to contain his laughter. “So how do you know Lou here?” Eleanor asked Zayn.

“Well, we’re in the same Physics class. We’re partners for an upcoming project. Speaking of which…” Zayn turned his gaze on Louis. “When should we meet for that?”Zayn’s phone buzzed and he checked it. He started typing a message, glancing up at Louis, prompting him to reply. “Oh, well, I think tomorrow after the football game works for me.” He responded. Zayn put his phone away and beamed. “No it doesn’t! You’re coming to Liam’s party!” He exclaimed excitedly. Eleanor frowned at that comment. “You sure you don’t have to ask him about that first? I mean, people don’t usually invite people to other people’s parties unless…”Eleanor gasped. “Are you two… a thing?

Zayn groaned. “Please don’t tell anyone. Neither of us are ready to come out!” He begged.

“EEEEE OKAY I WON’T I PROMISE AW YOU TWO? SO CUTE!” She squealed.

At that moment, Liam walked in, surprised to see Louis and Eleanor. “Oh, hey mates.” He said unsurely. Zayn got up and gave Liam a hug, who accepted it hesitantly, shooting looks at the two mates sitting in the booth. “Oy, don’t mind us!” Eleanor assured Liam. Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn, sinking into the hug. When they pulled away they seemed to get into an intense conversation, so Louis turned to Eleanor. “Hey, El. I’m still hungry, come to the counter with me?” Zayn shot Louis a grateful look as he dragged Eleanor to the front of the restaurant.

Eleanor seemed about ready to burst. “Oh my god, Louis! I ship them so hard! SO HARD! Should they be Zayim? Or Layn? Or I’ve got it! ZIAM!”

Louis was glad they were out of Zayn and Liam’s hearing range. “Okay El, you’ve SERIOUSLY got to keep this to yourself, okay? Zayn’s pretty sure that his parents won’t accept the fact that their son is gay.”

Eleanor’s face sobered and she nodded solemnly. “Of course I will. You mean they never get to hang out together in public?” She asked. Louis nodded. “That sucks. We should take them out sometimes. People won’t suspect a thing if we’re in a group! It must be horrible having to hide away all the time.” She suggested. Louis loved how empathetic Eleanor could be sometimes and he slung an arm over her shoulder. “That sounds great, El!” He grinned. She replied, “Of course it does. All my ideas are great. Now buy me another coffee.”

∞

The excitement in the air was clearly prevalent as people started filing into the stands for the first HCHS football game of the season. However, the footballers weren’t very good, and actually a bit painful to watch. People usually came to socialize and stayed for the cheerleaders.

“Okay, freshmen and sophomores, lineup for the JV game!” Harry called out to his team. The juniors and seniors usually didn’t have to cheer for the JV, but joined the underclassmen for the varsity game. Harry jumped the steps up the bleachers and went to join Niall and Liam in the front row cheerleading section. “Hey Liam, I can get a ride to yours tonight, right?” He asked.

“When the fuck are you getting a license?” Liam groaned. “I was gonna take Zayn out for a snog before the ‘festivities’. Niall, can you take him?” Niall shook his head. “Sorry mate. I’m already bringing a bunch of freshmen girls.” He winked. “Car’s full!”

Harry clapped his hand on Liam’s back. “Well, how about you drop me off and I’ll set up for you?” Liam grinned. “Alright, mate! You know I don’t mind giving you rides.” He winked and Harry rolled his eyes. His attention was drawn to Louis, talking to Eleanor rather than taking his spot. “BBL! Back line, now!” He shouted. Louis’s head shot up and he gave Harry a look that could freeze a forest fire. Nevertheless, he quickly took his spot. “BBL?” Niall looked at Harry questioningly. Harry grinned. “Inside joke.”

The whistle blew and testosterone fueled bodies gracelessly fought to take control of the ball. “Wow, this team is just as bad as ours. We might have a shot!” Liam laughed.

Eleanor called out the first cheer, and Harry tried desperately to focus on how the whole team was doing. But the only thing his mind would allow him to process was how good Louis’s ass looked in his uniform. “Goddamn.” He whispered. He fell into a trance as Louis hips rocked from side to side, muscles tightening and everything else jiggling mercilessly.

“Alright there, Styles?” Liam’s voice broke through Harry’s thoughts. Harry cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, why’re you asking?”

“Your pants say otherwise.” He chuckled. “Shit –” Harry gasped, throwing his jacket over his lap. “Aww.” Liam crooned. “The lad’s got you acting like a hormonal 12 year old!”

“Payne, I swear, I will end you…” Harry growled.

Harry turned to Niall, who looked deep in thought. What could he be thinking about? The future? His dreams? The meaning of life itself?

“I’m hungry. Should I get pizza or a hot dog from the concession stand?”Niall asked.

Figures.

∞

The Trojans won the first game of the season, 1-0. It looked like it was going to end in a no-score tie, but forward Callum Hood scored the winning goal. Harry watched as the “C girls”, as he’d come to call Christine, Cassidy, and Cecelia, pranced over to Callum and started gushing over him and flipping their hair. “Someone’s getting laid.” He chuckled to himself.

Ah, but young teenage hormones were in the air indeed, fueled by the excitement from the game and the anticipation of tonight’s rager.

“Good job tonight team! Practice at 6 on Monday, don’t forget!” Cara cheered before everyone dispersed, making their way home to get ready for the rest of the night’s activities. Harry made his way over to where Zayn was laughing at something Liam said. “Ready to go, mate?” Liam asked.

“Sure, what do you need me to do to set up?” Harry answered.

“Well, you know where the booze is… set out the Miller lights, Pinnacle, and any tequila you find. And mixers. Then get some soda and water and put it in the mini fridge. Oh, and make sure you clean up the rooms…”

As Liam rattled off instructions, Harry looked at Zayn. He looked anxious, eyes darting around to see if anyone saw him making the trek to Liam’s car. “Hey buddy, excited for tonight?” Harry asked him.

Zayn gave Harry a shy smile and nodded his head. “Yeah, man, I’m super stoked. Haven’t really been to a party like this in a while!”

Harry knew little about the raven-haired boy, but he knew that since he’d moved from Bradford, he hadn’t made many friends besides Liam. He was quiet and kept to himself, exuding an untouchable aura. Harry was curious to whether a couple of drinks would loosen him up.

“Hey Payne,” Harry said, opening the backseat of Liam’s car. “I’m gonna need to borrow some clothes.” Harry winked at Zayn. “Don’t get too jealous, Zaynie, I’m sure you look better in them.” Zayn laughed, producing a flawless smile, and Harry could practically feel the blush spreading across Liam’s face.

∞

Louis turned in front of the mirror, examining his outfit for Liam’s party. Louis had a love-hate relationship with his backside, finding it obnoxiously large one day, pleasantly curvaceous the next. Tonight, he wasn’t sure. “Hey El, what do you think of my outfit?”

Eleanor gave Louis a once over, nodding her head. “I’d change the jacket, but I like everything else. Your ass looks FANTASTIC.”

Louis grinned, shrugging off his tan leather jacket and reaching for a denim bomber. “This good?” He asked. “Perfect! Now let’s go!” Eleanor pushed up the sleeves of her sweater and grabbed Louis’s wrist, pulling him out the door.

Louis had never been to a high school party. The most he’d drank was a beer or two while spending the night at Eleanor’s house. Granted, he was a bit nervous, but mostly curious. So as he stepped through the door to catch the party in full swing, a gasp escaped his lips. Kids from his classes were dancing stupidly with kids from other schools, fellow cheerleaders were making out with chess club members in dark corners, and the druggies were laughing with the student council representatives. This was how high school should be all the time.

“Let’s get a drink!” Eleanor pulled Louis along, vowing to introduce him to some really hot guys. “Y’know, some were talking about how hot you are in econ class,” She continued, mixing some vodka with orange juice. “Really?” Louis blushed, grabbing a beer. “Like… who?”

“There’s one of them!” Eleanor gestured to a guy across the room with her cup. “Whaddya think?” She asked, taking a sip. Louis looked him up and down. He was very tall and lanky, with red quiffed hair half hidden by a slouched beanie. “He’s pretty fit.” Louis shrugged. “Well then go talk to him!” Eleanor gave Louis a small shove. Louis hesitantly strode up to the redhead and cleared his throat. “Hey.”

Up close, the ginger was more attractive than he thought, with a strong jawbone and piercing green eyes. But his eyes weren’t as gorgeous as –

“Since when did Harry Styles randomly pop into my head?” Louis thought, bewildered.

“Hey, yourself. What’s your name?” The guy asked. “Uh… Louis. I’m a freshman. You?”

“James. And I’m a junior. How’re you liking high school?”

“It’s… kind of intimidating to be honest.” Louis answered, taking a sip from his beer.

“Don’t worry honey,” James pushed off the wall and stepped closer to Louis. “Most of us aren’t that bad.” Louis noticed a pack of cigarettes in James’s pocket. Ew.

“Wanna dance, Louis?” James asked, gesturing towards the throng of gyrating teenagers in the middle of the living room. Louis gulped. He was not drunk enough for this. He chugged the rest of his beer and let James drag him off to the dance floor.

∞

Harry hadn’t seen Louis all night, which frustrated him to no end. Of course, the night was still young, and he had enough time to “seal the deal”.

“Hey Harry,” Liam shouted over the music. “Zayn and I are going to dance.”

Harry nodded and watched as Liam dragged a giggling and slightly drunk Zayn to the impromptu dance floor in the living room. As Harry watched the throng of gyrating teenagers, a more interesting sight caught his eyes. Louis dancing with James, arms in the air as James’s hands traveled his curves.

Harry’s heart rate increased and his knuckles tuned white as he tightened his fists. “If anyone’s going to touch Louis like that tonight,” He thought, “It’s going to be me.”

Harry allowed himself to calm down before coolly striding through the kitchen and into the living room. “Hey BBL.” He whispered in Louis’s ear.

Louis spun around wide-eyed, and James raised an eyebrow at Harry. “What do you want, Harry?” Louis asked, rolling his eyes.

“You’re dancing with me.” Harry ordered, taking Louis’s hand in his. “Hey!” James cried, eyebrows furrowing as Harry pulled Louis away from him. “I’ll return him, James; don’t get your panties in a twist now.” Harry winked.

Once Louis and Harry were on the other side of the living room, Harry, hands still engulfing Louis’s tiny ones, led the small boy’s arms around Harry’s neck. Then he let go to pull Louis’s hips into his own.

“I’m definitely not returning you by the way.” Harry said roughly. Louis rolled his eyes. “What am I, a handbag?” He huffed. Harry laughed, grinning so widely you could see both his dimples. “Well, you didn’t seem to put up too much of a fight to come with me anyways.” He countered. Louis shrugged. “James smelled like cigarettes. You smell like strawberries. Guess who wins.” Harry smirked. “Thanks for that. It’s the product.” Louis wrapped his finger around one of Harry’s curls and hummed. “Which one? You must use like, 50 products to get your hair like this.” “That’s actually quite accurate.” Harry chuckled. Louis tugged on Harry’s hair a bit and suddenly Harry was hyperaware of how hot his chest felt pressed to Louis’s. “You’re so cute.” He muttered. “Can I get you drunk?”

Louis’s eyes widened and he looked up at Harry, eyelashes brushing his lids. “Okay.” He whispered.

Once again, Louis’s hands were enfolded in Harry’s as he led him across the living room, through the kitchen, and down a flight of stairs leading to Liam’s basement.


	6. Chapter 6

No one else was in Liam’s basement but Louis and Harry. Louis felt a little nervous, but Harry kept holding his hand and assuring him that Liam wouldn’t mind.

“Drink of choice?” Harry asked, swinging open the door to a mini-fridge in the corner.

“Surprise me.” Louis said coyly. In reality, he had no idea what he’d like, but Louis was the king of playing it cool. “So…” Harry said, handing Louis a Corona. “Liking high school?” Louis shrugged. “Only person I know is El so I feel a bit weird sometimes.” He said.

“You don’t have to feel weird. Lots of people like you.” Harry affirmed. Louis smirked. “You have to say that.” He took a final swig of his drink. Clearly Louis was a lightweight. He’d only had three beers and his head was already a bit fuzzy. “I never just say anything.” Harry said firmly. “For some reason people think you’re funny.” He laughed, eyes twinkling.

“Well, yeah. That’s because I’m hilarious.” Louis scoffed.

Harry smirked. “Okay, BBL. Make me laugh.” Louis huffed. “My humor is like a rainbow. You have to be in the right place at the right time and it’ll dazzle the shit out of you.” Harry shook his head, amused. “You are something, Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis grinned. “And that something is the fucking queen, I’ll have you know.”

Louis looked up at Harry, only to find that he was much closer than he was before. He was so close, in fact, that his eyes seemed to form one large jade orb. “Oh god.” Louis said, chuckling. “What’s so funny?” Harry said, backing up a bit. “Nothing, nothing,” Louis sputtered. “I’m… I’m pretty drunk.”

For a second there, Harry seemed like he was going to kiss Louis. “Damn it” Louis mentally scolded himself for failing to contain his laughter. He had wanted Harry to kiss him. And he really wanted to kiss him back. Perhaps it was the Corona talking, or maybe it was those big green eyes, but Louis wanted Harry. Badly. He wanted to press their bodies together and feel the warmth of Harry’s skin. So he did just that. He slid across the couch and pressed his chest to Harry’s side and tried to place his chin on Harry’s shoulder. But since Harry was so much taller than Louis, his head ended up somewhere around his bicep or armpit or something so Louis just leaned against him and tilted his head up to look at him expectantly.

Harry lifted Louis’s chin and kissed his lips, softly at first, but when Louis opened his mouth, he responded passionately, urgently. They moved their mouths together in a feverish dance, fighting for dominance. Finally, Harry put his hands on Louis’s face, keeping him still as he continued kissing him hard. When they pulled apart, Louis could only see stars, drunk off Harry’s lips and everything else.

“That was nice.” Harry finally said. Louis looked down at Harry’s swollen lips, mentally begging him to kiss him again. Thankfully, Harry got the message, grabbing Louis’s hips and pulling him on top of him in one smooth motion. Louis straddled Harry and let him explore Louis’s mouth with his tongue. Harry kissed like he wanted to feel every part of you. His tongue slipped between your tongue and the side of your mouth, his teeth grazed and lightly tugged your bottom lip, and you could feel him smile as he experienced more of you. Not only that, but you wanted him to feel every part of you.Or at least Louis did. Louis wanted Harry to go all the way.

Louis reluctantly pulled away, causing Harry to whine. But as Louis started tugging at the hem of his shirt, Harry stopped protesting. He pulled off his shirt as Louis shrugged off his jacket and as soon as both their shirts were gone, Harry climbed on top of Louis, enveloping his small body with his own. He latched onto Louis’s neck, causing Louis to arch his back, begging for more contact. Harry continued roughly sucking on his neck and soothing the burning spots with his long tongue. He then moved down Louis’s body, paying extra care to his nipples, sides, and hips. Louis tried to watch Harry, entranced by his careful movements, but Harry bit Louis’s stomach, hard. “No looking.” He ordered. Louis reluctantly tilted his head back, focusing on how good Harry’s mouth felt. When Harry slid his tongue across Louis’s inner thigh, a shudder went through his body. Because he couldn’t see what was happening, he had to focus on his sense of touch, intensifying every sensation Harry brought his way. So when Harold swirled his tongue over Louis’s hard-on, Louis could barely breathe. “Fuck, Harry.” He choked out. Harry moved his mouth up and down Louis’s cock, pausing to caress his balls once in a while. Louis reached his hand down to grasp Harry’s curls and Harry hummed around his cock. The vibrations from Harry’s mouth traveled down his shaft and up his spine, emptying little fireworks into Louis’s head. Never had he felt so good in his life. Harry stopped for a bit to gaze up at him. “Louis. Look at me.” He demanded, voice gruff from his previous actions. Louis mustered all his strength to look down at Harry and almost passed out at the sight. Harry looked ridiculously beautiful: cheeks hollowed around him; hair mussed; green, green eyes looking straight into his own. The sight was enough to pull him over the edge. “Shit, Harry, I’m gonna-” the words were barely out of his mouth before he came with a shout, Harry drinking all of him with a satisfied look on his face.

When Louis came down from his orgasm, he saw Harry kneeling in front of him, his pants flung over the couch. He started to get up, ready to return the favor, but Harry pushed Louis back down. “Roll over.” He said in a low voice. Louis looked up at him wide eyed before rolling onto his stomach. He thought to tell Harry he was a virgin, but Harry started palming Louis’s ass and all the thoughts escaped from his head. He leaned down to Harry’s ear and crooned, “I’m gonna make you feel so good Lou.”

∞

 Louis woke up the next morning with a massive headache. His mouth tastes like dog shit and he didn’t remember anything from last night. Except…

_“IhadsexwithHarryIhadsexwithHarryIhadsexwithHarry”_

His heart pounded so hard he heard it in his head, brain throbbing with his hangover and those five loaded words-

_“I had sex with Harry”_

He felt a push and pull rack his thoughts. There was no way he lost his virginity to a drunken Harry Styles… but at the same time, he remembered every detail. Heated bodies. Heavy breathing. The pain. The pleasure. The scent of Harry’s skin, a concoction of sweat and strawberries. And those big green eyes. “I had sex with Harry” Louis’s thoughts were interrupted by his “How to Save a Life” ringtone. He answered it quickly, afraid of Harry waking up. There was no way he could face him after everything. “Hello?” He whispered.

“Lou! Where the hell did you disappear off to last night?”

Eleanor. Oh shit. “Just shacked up with someone, El, don’t worry about it.” Panic then washed over Louis. “You didn’t tell my mum did you?” He hissed into the phone.

“No, but I really wanted too! I was worried you little-” Eleanor sighed. “I decided I’d refrain until the morning.”

“Thanks so much, El.”

“Whatever. Get to McDonald’s, yeah?”

∞

After Eleanor dove into all the party fouls Louis had broken, how “it was worse because it was your first party” and Louis apologized about ten thousand times, she finally demanded to hear all the details from last night.

“Well, me and James were dancing…”

“Yeah?”

“And Harry decided to cut in…”

“Styles?”

“Yeah, and we went downstairs because there was more Corona down there…”

“Oh my God.”

“El, if you don’t stop interjecting, I will not say another word.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, go on.”

Louis took a deep breath. “Long story short, I had sex with Harry.”

Eleanor’s big chocolaty eyes widened. “You had sex with Harry?”She gasped.

“I had sex with Harry.” The words sounded detached, like they didn’t belong to him. It didn’t seem possible that someone like him could be saying something like that.

“That’s my boy!” Eleanor squealed, clapping a hand on Louis’s shoulder. “Wow, I never thought you’d lose your virginity before me.” She pouted.

“Yeah, I can’t believe it happened either. And while we were both drunk?” Louis groaned. “El, am I a slut?”

Eleanor gave Louis a serious look. “Boobear, don’t call yourself that. It happens.” She assured. Louis just looked down at his tea. “Was he still there this morning?” She asked.

“Yeah, actually I woke up before him.” Eleanor nodded. “What did you talk about when he woke up?”

Louis gulped. “Well, I, kind of, uh… left before he woke up?” Eleanor’s eyes lit with amusement. “Louis Tomlinson: Heartbreaker!” Louis shot Eleanor a sheepish look. “I was nervous, okay? I left him a note though.”

“And what did it say?”

“Uh… ‘thanks for last night’? And then my number?”

Eleanor grinned. “Cool. It’s all good Louis, one night stands are a normal part of the high school experience.” Louis resented that Eleanor called it a one night stand. A part of him wanted to think that his first time was a little more special than that. But a nagging voice at the back of his head reminded him of Eleanor’s warning- “He doesn’t do relationships.”


End file.
